


Three's Company

by coyotemoonmistress



Series: Force Says Yes Please [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotemoonmistress/pseuds/coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon negotiate their way to a happy relationship, loving enough for the three of them.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Force Says Yes Please [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685086
Kudos: 92





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Qui-Gon is asexual, perhaps grey, but homoromantic? Please tell me if you don't think that's right. I had a great chart but I can't find it. I know orientation is ever-changing, but I don't want to be misrepresenting either.

Obi-Wan loves his bondmates. He thanks the Force they found each other, and that he knows such happiness. The three of them fit so perfectly together in a way that any two of them wouldn't.

In Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan finds stability, peace and pure love. There's routine, domesticity, and his status as 'The Negotiator' is all thanks to Qui-Gon's support on their many missions over the years. He feels wanted with Qui-Gon.

In Anakin, Obi-Wan finds excitement, passion and, an almost obsessive, love. Rescues, captures and battles are the types of missions they are assigned to, and excel at together. He feels needed with Anakin.

While the Council didn't encourage their unusual relationship, they couldn't deny the fact that their bonds made them better Jedi. Although, the way they were spending their night was doing very little to improve their Force abilities...

Obi-Wan is kneeling on their ridiculously large bed (specially made for the three of them to share). Anakin is a waterfall, kneeling behind him with three fingers twisting and curling inside him, and an arm holding him tight to his chest. Qui-Gon is a steady river, laying before them, watching every twitch of his mates faces. 

Anakin's mech fingers start vibrating and Obi-Wan cries out in surprise. So t-that's what the upgrade was for. 

"What's that Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asks calmly. He couldn't get the words out, with those fingers pressed firmly against his prostate. "It's my latest upgrade Qui," Anakin replies, "I can command my fingers to vibrate, pulse and rotate - I thought it was something we'd all enjoy." Qui-Gon laughed at that - laughed!

Obi-Wan remembered a time when he was worried about including Qui-Gon in his and Anakin's lustful activities. He knew that while Qui-Gon had no issue with Obi-Wan having sex with Anakin, he assumed he did not want to be included - that he had no interest in it. Qui-Gon calmly told him one night that, while he had no desire to engage in the sex, he did wish to be included, to be there. 

Qui-Gon wasn't there everytime they had sex, sometimes he was busy or simply wasn't in the mood. Funnily enough, Anakin - the horniest of the trio, and Qui-Gon - the sexually inactive one, arranged their nights together with little input from Obi-Wan.

Some nights Anakin took Obi-Wan forcefully - almost like an animal. They were practically non-verbal, and Qui-Gon adapted perfectly. He would sit in a chair - away from swinging knees and elbows - and observe. 

While Qui-Gon didn't participate in the sex physically, some nights he did talk. He was in a talkative mood tonight it seemed. Although he only made suggestions or observations, his words still pushed Obi-Wan closer to the edge.

"Fine work, you're so innovative. Your upgrade was well worth the time Anakin; his whole chest is blushing and he's leaking."

"Do you think he's ready?"

"Very much so, he won't last long either. I think push him down and take him fast. Maybe release in him and then you could take him in your mouth?"

"Excellent plan Qui - that's why you're such a revered Jedi."

Obi-Wan keened as Anakin turned up the intensity of the vibrations while pushing him onto his hands as Qui-Gon suggested. "Fuck!"

"Language!" His bondmates softly chided him. Anakin pulled his fingers free and began untying his trousers. Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan's chin between his thumb and forefinger, "Keep your eyes on me love." Obi-Wan smiled and nodded, not up for speaking just now. 

Obi-Wan felt Anakin's warm flesh hand stroke his lower back before the blunt pressure of his cock against his hole. Anakin teased him, pushing in just the tip and pulling away.

Qui-Gon's eyes don't leave Obi-Wan's as he speaks, "No need to tease Anakin, he's been good for us lately."

"You're right Qui, he's so good for us."

Anakin held Obi-Wan's hips and pushed in steadily until he was completely inside. Obi-Wan groaned in Qui-Gon's face which only garnered a grin from the older man, "Wonderful Anakin, thank you. Start slow and work your way up - I love seeing the two of you unravel."

Anakin wasted no time; pulling out slowly, almost to the point of popping out, before sinking in again. The pair of them moaning deeply at the sensation. He continued with his firm thrusts, each one quicker than the last. It was impossible to keep in the small huff of noise at each stroke inside. Obi-Wan never lasted long when the two of them teamed up against him.

Anakin was confident in his abilities as a lover - his lips and hands always knew right where to caress Obi-Wan's sensitive skin. Not to mention he knew how to wield his cock just as well as his lightsaber. 

Qui-Gon's scent filled his nostrils and his hands stroked over his face with such love. His low voice always lit a spark deep in Obi-Wan's belly. Being between them was more erotic than anything he'd ever experienced or imagined.

"I thought he was wet before - now he's dripping on me." Qui-Gon met Obi-Wan's eyes with a smirk. His eyes darted down to see that Qui-Gon's sleep shirt had ridden up and the head Obi-Wan's cock was rubbing against his exposed abdomen, leaving a slick mess.

"Oh, Qui, I'm sorry, let me pull the blanket up." Obi-Wan suddenly felt dirty, but Qui-Gon quickly reassured him, "Obi, love, I know my limits. It's okay, we've talked about this. Don't stop."

Anakin obviously knew and understood better than Obi-Wan did because he barely slowed down. Thankfully he did slow his hips enough to allow Qui-Gon to kiss his brow softly, assuaging his concern for the time being.

As Qui-Gon's lips left him, his head was turned to the side to allow Anakin to kiss him. His tongue sweeping across his bottom lip, before moving inside and stealing his breath. They broke with a wet sound when Qui-Gon's voice interrupted them, "Anakin?"

The youngest Jedi locked eyes with Qui-Gon and leaned closer when a large hand cupped his cheek.

"Fuck him hard."

Obi-Wan barely had time to grip the bedsheets before Anakin started again. His thrusts were vicious, and precise - striking Obi-Wan perfectly on almost every stroke. 

He cried out at every direct hit, and just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Anakin cupped his whole groin in his mech hand and dialled the vibes up.

His body reacted strangely to the twin sensations - it was like a lightning storm low in his belly. He could feel his body working around the hot flesh inside him, causing Anakin to release a guttural moan. The mech hand quickly moved back to his hip and held him fast as Anakin came into Obi-Wan in warm spurts.

Anakin's shudders slowly subsided, his grip on Obi-Wan loosening slightly. He groaned and pulled out slowly - a dirty sucking noise sending a flush through Obi-Wan.

Anakin collapsed beside Qui-Gon with a drawn out, satiated sigh, and a happy "Fuck."

Qui-Gon cleared his throat, "That was interesting. However, I think you've forgotten something?"

Anakin lifted his head to see Obi-Wan, struggling not to fall on Qui-Gon, his arms shaking. Qui-Gon had a hand in his hair, threading his fingers through, cooing at the dazed Jedi above him.

Anakin met Qui-Gon's eyes and nodded. The older seemed to understand and he gracefully moved toward the head of the bed, laying against the pillows - wary of jostling Obi-Wan.

"Come here Obi-Wan, come lay against me. We'll have Anakin take care of you love." Qui-Gon's deep voice and light force wave, calmed Obi-Wan enough to follow the request.

As Obi-Wan laid back against Qui-Gon's wide chest, his long arms wound around his chest - cradling him like he loved.

Obi-Wan's erection had flagged somewhat, but watching Anakin crawl between his spread legs sent a tingle through him.

"Remember; no teasing, Anakin." Qui-Gon's voiced rumbled wonderfully through Obi-Wan's chest. His eyes snapped open as Anakin's hands stroked slowly up his thighs to cup and knead him softly.

"Not tonight, I'll be struggling not to fall asleep with him in my mouth." The pair shared a giggle while Anakin brought his face closer. Obi-Wan stroked a hand through golden curls thoughtfully, "Again. That was cute though."

Qui-Gon made an inquisitive sound, "We'll tell you in the morning-uh!" Obi-Wan was rudely interrupted with two of those beautiful mech fingers. The man underneath him laughed and lifted one of his arms to stroke Obi-Wan's hair.

Meanwhile, Anakin's fingers prodded, twisted and curled until Obi-Wan was hard and squirming again. He was engulfed by that talented mouth, and brought to the edge very quickly. 

"He takes you so easily - fascinating. But then, I'm sure you two have had a lot of practice. Or did fellatio come easily for Anakin?"

Obi-Wan groaned at his former Master basically hinting that Anakin is a natural cocksucker. 

"Do his fingers feel nice as well? Oh, look at the way his tongue moves - so rhythmic, almost hypnotic. Anakin? Maybe roll his sack and take him all the way into your throat? I'm sure that will work."

Obi-Wan whined and held on tightly to Anakin's hair as he followed Qui-Gon's suggestions. He sent a quick thanks to the Force once again for these two men who filled his life with such joy, before coming down Anakin's throat.

Anakin swallowed everything he had to give, while flicking the tips of his fingers to wring every last bit of pleasure from him. He pulled them out slowly while lifting his mouth away, but not before giving the tip a quick parting kiss.

He moved up to lay on the bed, accepting Obi-Wan into his arms as Qui-Gon handed him over and got up. They shared another brilliant, slow kiss, while Qui-Gon milled about their room. 

This had quickly become their post-coidal routine; he and Anakin snuggled, as Qui-Gon popped their scattered clothing in the laundry, wiped them down in a clinical manner and came back with water before tucking them in for the night.

The three of them moved around until they were comfortable. Tonight, Anakin and Obi-Wan are facing each other, and Qui-Gon is tucked up behind Anakin, holding him and one of Obi-Wan's hands. 

Anakin hadn't really confessed, but the other two knew Anakin loved cuddles. And as much as he liked Obi-Wan's, Qui-Gon's large body fit around his own perfectly, leaving him feeling safe and loved by his bondmates.

Anakin lifted Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's joined hands to his lips, giving each a kiss before bringing them to his chest. Obi-Wan basked in their combined Force signatures and drifted into a restful sleep with the loves of his life.


End file.
